


Infirmary Duties

by chameleonwrites



Series: A Myriad of Stars [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Will's POV, will's a germaphobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonwrites/pseuds/chameleonwrites
Summary: The kiss that informed the Hermes cabin that Will and Nico were together.(Part of Not-So-Secretly in Love)





	Infirmary Duties

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a standalone but for context, reading my previous works in this series could be useful!  
Instead of writing from Nico's perspective, I tried my hand at writing as Will this time so I hope you enjoy it!

Will hadn’t been expecting Nico to drop by the infirmary that afternoon. It wasn’t an unpleasant surprise, necessarily, but Will was getting worried. He knew his siblings weren’t dumb and Will’s absences from his cabin had definitely been noted. Alongside the fact that Nico was almost constantly by his side, Will was sure they had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

Will didn’t mind, of course. He was quite happy if his siblings knew about him and Nico. He frequently wanted to stand by Thalia’s tree on Half-Blood Hill and yell out to the entire camp how incredible Nico di Angelo was- how much he loved the adorable emo nightmare. Nico, however, was not quite as laidback about the situation.

When Will had first suggested dropping by Nico’s cabin again, he could visibly see the fear cross Nico’s face as he’d asked, “Won’t your siblings suspect something?”

Thanks to Jason Grace, Will knew Nico had had a bit of a bad run in with Eros, making him feel disgusted about his own sexuality. He knew Nico was getting better- talking about it with gradually more ease- but Will knew Nico had a limit and telling the entire camp that the two were dating definitely crossed said limit.

Of course, Will could risk just telling his cabin to stop their constant teases and jokes and avoid the possibility of Kayla making a snide remark to Nico regarding Will and causing his boyfriend to freak out, panic and accidentally shadow travel to China. Will would stand none of that Underworld magic anywhere near his infirmary. Still, he knew how things worked at Camp. Secrets were never secrets for long the second they passed certain ears.

Piper McLean knew. Will had been a little mad at her when she first found out, but upon remembering that Piper most likely already knew about Nico’s sexuality, was bi herself and knew Nico well enough to understand why he’d want to keep their relationship secret, he found his temper dissipating quickly. Will never could stay mad for long.

Which was why he wasn’t really that upset about the fact that Nico wasn’t doing much in regards to subtlety by visiting him at work in the infirmary.

“What brings you here, di Angelo? Come to check in?” Will asked with a smirk before lowering his voice and leaning forward into Nico, “or check out?”

“Shut up,” Nico spluttered in protest, pushing Will away gently. Will laughed and gazed at the shorter boy, noting that his face was a cute crimson colour. He loved making Nico blush- it was always the highlight of his day. Plus, when Nico pushed him away, it was always gentle. 

Nico had once told him that he made himself obvious if someone was ever actually bothering him. Whilst Will hadn’t responded too kindly to the comment at the time (they were arguing, okay?), he’d still taken note of it and realised that every time Nico made an action that could be interpreted as hostile or unwelcoming, he always did something else immediately after to counter it and prove to Will that he hadn’t meant it. This time it was taking a step closer to Will and placing a hand gently over Will’s gloved one, indicating that Nico would take over cutting the bandages. 

Will offered him a grateful smile and handed him the medical scissors.

“Put gloves on before you touch the bandages,” Will pointed out immediately, always the health freak. He even yelled at his mom sometimes if he noted her performing even the slightest unhygienic move. Will took pride in his healing ability, even if he sometimes got down about his lack of general power as a demigod. Still, if he was going to do a job, he was going to carry it out with the utmost precision.

Nico huffed a sigh as he peeled a pair of hospital gloves over his hand.

“I swear you have a latex kink,” he muttered. Will nearly choked on thin air. Whilst Nico wasn’t usually one for blatant flirting, he made occasional comments that caused Will to flush bright red. They never seemed to be appropriate comments, too. Why couldn’t his boyfriend stick with the safe ‘you come here often?’ style lines?

Two could play at that game, though, and Will wasn’t about to lose his tact over one comment. He leaned closer, slung an arm over Nico’s shoulder and turned his mouth towards his ear.

“Shame there’s so many people in here or you could test that theory out.”

“Will!” Nico spluttered, almost falling over the trolley as he stumbled to put a bit of distance between them. Will burst out laughing as he caught Nico’s wrist, steadying him on his feet. Nico blew a slightly long strand of dark hair out of his eyes. It didn’t really achieve its purpose so Will took the opportunity to reach a hand out and tuck the stray strand of hair behind Nico’s ear, pulling him closer as he did.

Will didn’t miss the sound of Nico’s breath catching as he did so, but considering his own breathing was having a slight dilemma as he gazed into obsidian eyes, he was in no place to comment. The hand he’d used to tuck hair behind Nico’s ear lingered by the side of his cheek, ready to cup it and draw their lips together in an instant. Will wished they weren’t in the infirmary. He really wanted to kiss Nico.

“Will, I need bandages!” an angry voice snapped Will out of his daydream that wasn’t actually so much of a ‘dream’ considering Nico had actually been there, centimetres from his face.

“Sorry, Kayla,” Will spluttered in apology, pulling away from Nico quickly and grabbing the roll of bandage he’d delegated to Nico momentarily, picking up the scissors.

“What were you even doing?” Kayla demanded to know when her eyes suddenly fell on Nico beside him. “Oh,” she realised, “that’s what you were doing. Or should I say ‘who’?”

“Kayla!” Will spluttered, angrily snipping two perfectly measured bandages off the roll and thrusting them in her direction, “take those and leave us alone.”

Will regretted his wording the second the sound left his mouth.

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave you two be for your _alone time_,” she emphasised, winking as she waved and ran off, her short green and ginger hair whipping around the corner. Why was Will surrounded by innuendos today?

“Hey, Austin, guess what?” Will heard her call out as she made her way across the infirmary. Will leant his elbows on the trolley and placed his head in his hands, groaning. 

“For Zeus’s sake,” he moaned, “I’m sorry, Nico, they’re so annoying.”

“’S’ok,” Nico shrugged. Will turned to look at him, surprised by the short response. Nico’s cheeks were still tinged pink, to his surprise.

“Are you okay?” Will asked, suddenly worrying that Nico was actually ill and hadn’t told him and Will hadn’t noticed, ultimately making him a terrible boyfriend who needed to be getting medical attention for Nico right then. Wait- he was medical attention. He leaned in closer to Nico’s face, prepared to check his vitals immediately upon Nico’s response.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just-“ Nico stopped talking and seemed to grumble something. Okay, so maybe Will was wrong- he didn’t really look that ill and he wasn’t acting ill. Not like he had when he’d caught a fever in the infirmary.

Will’s train of thought was stopped when Nico grabbed both of Will’s hands, causing him to almost fall forward from the sudden force. Will’s face was only inches away from Nico’s again. He figured the world must be against him. He kept finding himself ridiculously close to Nico’s face yet unable to kiss him because his nosy siblings were hovering over them, watching their every move just so they could tease Will relentlessly about it later.

“Come here,” Nico growled and before Will knew what was happening, he was being dragged by Nico away from Will’s station (luckily he wasn’t tending a patient) and towards the back door of the Big House.

“Nico, what are you doing?” Will asked, following him anyway because he was weak like that.

“Don’t draw attention,” Nico complained.

“I’m not!” Will argued, “I just want to know where you’re taking me.”

Will could practically sense Nico rolling his eyes from the back of his head. With the hand Nico had released from Will’s previously, he pulled him forward, yanked the back door open and tugged Will outside. 

Will’s brain suddenly realised what was going on. No one ever came out to behind the Big House. At least, they didn’t unless they were a couple sneaking around to make out. A couple just like Nico and him.

With the excellent timing they seemed to have, Will’s braincells departed him.

“Did you know that germs on door handles fall into one of the four main categories of the way communicable diseases spread?” he spluttered uselessly. The door in discussion slammed shut behind Will and Nico.

Nico grabbed the front of Will’s medical scrubs.

“Shut up with your medical talk and kiss me, Solace,” Nico demanded, his dark eyes gleaming with a dark urgency as he brought his face close to Will’s.

Will was pretty sure his lungs had reached maximum expiratory reserve volume with the way his breath seemed to vanish.

“If you insist,” Will said weakly, just about managing a smirk before Nico pulled him forward and wiped the smirk right off Will’s face with his own lips.

Nico pushed Will back against the wall with such fervour that if his boyfriend hadn’t placed his hand behind Will’s head to cushion the impact, Will was pretty sure he would have had a pretty intense headache. 

Will wrapped his arms around Nico tightly, pulling their bodies closer together as Nico’s lips captured his own once again. Will resisted the urge to moan against Nico’s mouth as his boyfriend kissed away every coherent thought in Will’s head.

Will thought it was thoroughly unfair how good at this whole kissing business Nico had become over the last few weeks as the tip of his tongue traced the edge of Will’s lips, causing Will’s mouth to drop open almost instantaneously, allowing him the access he wanted.

Will wound a hand up into Nico’s hair angling his mouth slightly for better access as his other hand gently slid underneath the hem of Nico’s shirt, allowing Will to splay his hand across the bare skin of Nico’s back. Nico shivered against him, a sensation that sent blood pounding through Will’s head.

“Will,” Nico sighed out, leaving Will’s mouth momentarily free to attach itself to the side of Nico’s jaw. Will would never get enough of the way Nico said his name, his beautiful Italian accent giving the ‘i’ a softer sound than any American accent ever could. It was musical.

Will slid his mouth down onto Nico’s neck, kissing the soft skin there. He wanted to leave a mark but knew Nico wouldn’t be too pleased with that- it was bound to raise questions.

With another soft moan, Nico tugged the back of Will’s hair, pulling his face back to Nico’s own and reattaching their lips again. Will trailed his hands down Nico’s side before deciding to loop his thumbs through the belt hooks in Nico’s jeans as he tugged at Nico’s lower lip with his teeth.

“We should go back inside,” Nico muttered against Will’s mouth when they broke apart for air. Will didn’t respond and just kissed him again.

“Mmm, Will, someone might come looking,” Nico pointed out. Will sighed and finally pulled back. Nico had a point.

“You’re right,” he realised.

“I don’t want to go back in,” Nico added breathlessly.

“Me neither,” Will agreed, unable to stop himself from leaning towards Nico’s lips again.

“But we have to,” Nico whispered, his breath ghosting across Will’s mouth. Will wasn’t sure who leaned forward that time but they were soon kissing again.

“Okay, okay, we actually need to get inside,” Nico spluttered, this time putting some distance between the two of them. Will pushed himself off the wall.

“Right, yes, walking. I can remember how to do that,” Will said, realising just how dizzy the kissing had made him. Nico chuckled at that, causing Will’s heart to leap. Really, if Nico ever wanted to get inside again, he was going to have to stop being so adorable. Will could only take so much- he was a weak-willed teenage boy with an adorable boyfriend. It wasn’t easy.

“You can, uh, come to my cabin tonight if you want,” Nico suggested. Will hadn’t stopped by the Hades cabin much lately due to attempting to erase suspicion. Today, he really didn’t care, though.

“Sounds good,” he grinned instead, “now let’s get back to actually helping in the infirmary.”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Nico agreed with a wry smile, allowing Will to tug him back through the door by his hand.

(Will didn’t touch the door handle.)


End file.
